Kirebrother
by Resacon1990
Summary: There was a dead silence for a moment, the only sound their heavy breathing as Seto tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was currently being held by Joey freaking Wheeler… and he was liking it! "I don't like it. The idea of you being in love with someone else." "Oh? And whys that Seto?" Based on the yaoi OVA Kirepapa, rated T for a reason, no smut.


**Hey guys! This is a Puppyshipping version of Kirepapa, one of the best yaoi OVA's around! I really felt like doing one and personally I think it went well!**

**Of course I changed some major things around to suit the characters, I mean I already screwed them over with the type of role they'd be playing so in this Seto still has his company, but is madly in love with books, so it's still the same except there's no creepy Funaba anywhere… that guy always gave me the creeps.**

**Another thing, the title's Kirebrother because It's about two brothers, not a father and son. I thought it would be too awkward otherwise.**

**The characters are:  
****Chisato - Seto (twenty-five)  
****Riju - Mokuba (fifteen)  
****Shunsuke - Joey (eighteen)**

**Now I know that Seto and Joey should swap, but I only realised that when I finished and quite frankly I think this is good how it is. It's an AU story, why not be OOC as well? I always saw Joey as an assertive, strong guy who knows what he wants anyway. **

**Other characters who make appearances: Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Noah, Yami and Pegasus.**

**So give it a go. If you don't like it, thats okay. But don't judge a book by it's cover aye?**

**PS. Its long, and T rated for both suggestive and blatantly obvious stuff, like smexy time.**

* * *

Silence.

The perfect thing for one to have when curling up in a large armchair with a hot chocolate, book and blanket. And Seto Kaiba couldn't help but sigh in happiness. It wasn't often he'd have a day off, even more rarer when it was a day that his younger brother was at school. Normally a day off would consist of the two spending time together rather than solitary quiet time at home by himself.

But who was he to complain? He liked quiet. And he even liked this book, and old historical romance. Not exactly one would pick out for the Biggest CEO in all of Japan to be reading, but everyone had their quirks right?

"I'm home!"

Seto glanced up from his seat and lowered his book at hearing his brother's voice, a small smile coming over his face. Although it was wiped off when he heard more than one pair of footsteps echoing into the living room.

Quickly, he threw off the blanket and shoved the book under the chair cushion. No one was to know about his secret like for old romance novels, _no one_. Well except Mokuba, and that wasn't really a choice. Shaking his head and shoving the thoughts aside, he downed the last of his hot chocolate, his other secret love, before trotting out to the entrance hall in time to see Mokuba and three others kick off their shoes.

"Big brother! I brought some friends home, if you don't mind…?"

Well it wasn't like he could do much about it, so he just nodded his head much to his brother's delight.

"Great! This is Yugi Muto," he gestured at a boy barely taller than himself, with red, black and… gold hair in the shape of a starfish. Seto had to admit that if it wasn't for his own cousin having the same sort of hair style, almost exactly the same in fact, then he would wonder just what was wrong with this kid, honestly.

"And this is Tristan Taylor." This time it was normal colored kid… but with hair like a shark fin? Mokuba brought home some odd friends.

"And you already know Joey!"

Seto's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at the last boy who gave him a cheeky smile and wave. It was _that _blond moron again.

"Hey Seto!" the blond chirped, his grin widening when he saw Seto's fists curl at the name, and the way Joey said it was very mocking. The brunet's upper lip curled slightly before he tore his blue eyes away to stare down at his once again nervous brother. The black haired shorty bit his lip before offering a small smile, cut off when Tristan's arm was suddenly slung around Mokuba's shoulders.

"Lets go play games in your room."

"Okay!"

And Seto was treated to their backs as they raced up the stairs towards Mokuba's room, only pausing once to open up the door before disappearing inside. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before Mokuba's voice floated down to him.

"Seto-"

"You want me to bring up some snacks later?"

"Please and thank you!"

The black haired boy turned around and disappeared into his room, the slamming of the door cut off the loud cheerful noises. Of course, Seto flinched at the sound and made a mental note to have a word with Mokuba about slamming doors before he began to make his way to the kitchen, pausing to fish out his book, fold the blanket and pick up his mug to place in the sink after rinsing.

"Hmmm…" he opened the cupboard and browsed the shelves, thinking about what to get for his younger brother and friends. Stupid friends that they were. His nose wrinkled as he thought of Tristan slinging his arm around Mokuba, how dare he! The stupid pervert. Of course Mokuba was too oblivious to realise that they were all just preying on him.

Seto knew he was probably being a bit overprotective, but could you blame him? Here he was, a twenty-five year old man, having to look after his completely naive fifteen year-old brother who constantly brought home friends who were at least two or three years older than him that seemed to have the typical "I'm a boy with a penis! I will shove it in anything that moves!" attitude. And currently he had at least two boys upstairs who are older than Mokuba; Yugi seemed about the same age, and one who constantly came back despite Seto's attempts to get rid of him!

"Bastard…" he snarled under his breath before dragging out some cake and a bottle of pills labeled '_laxatives_'.

A little while later, Seto was putting down his romance novel and shoving the last of the ice cream he'd been snacking on, while waiting for the laxative powder to soak into the three pieces of cake meant for the three friends upstairs, in to his mouth before picking up the tray and walking out, making sure to keep his balance as he walked up the stairs carefully.

"I'm coming in," he called out as he maneuvered the tray onto one hand and managed to open the door, knocking it the rest of the way open with his hip. It swung open to show all the boys staring up at him with wide eyes, Mokuba, Yugi and Tristan in front of the TV with Mokuba's new gaming console controllers in hand while Joey was leaning against the bed, clearly having been observing the other three playing their game.

"Seto!"

"I hope you like cake," he said as he crouched down in front of his excited brother who was nodding his head enthusiastically. With a small smile, Seto began to take one piece of cake after another and hand them to his brother, watching in relief as the two contaminated ones were handed to Yugi and Tristan while he gave Mokuba the only normal one. Although, that smile and relief disappeared when he realised that Joey was sitting just a little too far away for one to be passed to him, leading to a disgruntled Seto getting up to give him a piece.

"Wait Seto," Mokuba reached up and tugged his surprised brother down for a second before his finger wiped across the brunets cheek. He held it up and Seto frowned when he saw a dab of ice cream on said finger. "You're a real messier eater, but only with ice cream."

The brunet felt his face warm up quite a lot, and the way that Mokuba laughed and he saw Joey smiled fondly out of the corner of his eye made him blush with embarrassment as he climb back to his feet. Luckily it was gone by the time he was kneeling down in front of Joey and handing him his own slice of cake.

"Thank you Seto, it's nice of you to do this every time."

The brunet froze as soon as he saw Joey's mouth open, but his whole body went into shut down as those words came out. That bastard! He knew Seto didn't like him, and he had to go say some shit like that so that Seto couldn't ignore him, better yet he'd have to _acknowledge _his existence and say that it wasn't a problem. Just so he could save face.

Arrogant, two faced, no good loser headed bastard!

"I should be thanking you for being such a good friend to Mokuba," he forced out through gritted teeth, his hands tightening into fists around the tray he was holding. He glanced up to give Joey one of the most vilest looks ever… but froze when he saw how close he was.

Now, Seto wasn't a stupid man, and he knew a good-looking person when he saw one. But did one of them _really _have to be Joey bloody Wheeler!

"Well, you know that I _really love _Mokuba," he chuckled, smiling sweetly.

Instantly Seto was on his feet, trying hard not to throttle the stupid blond in front of him. The prick knew he hated people who draped themselves all over his little brother, and he was using it to his advantage. With only a brief "have fun" over his shoulder, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, despite his hate of slamming doors.

With a sigh, he let go of the doorknob and let his hand hang down by his side, the other one clutching the tray to his chest as his hands formed fists. He hated that arrogant shit sitting back in that room.

"_Wow! Was that your older brother Mokuba?_"

"_He's really good looking…_"

"_Is he dating anyone?_"

"_Ummm… guys that's my brother we're talking about…_"

Seto turned his nose up as Mokuba's two friends' voices floated through the door. How dare those other two brats start thinking about him… like that! That's just… ugh!

Shaking his head, he turned and stomped down the stairs, not hearing Joey's words of "he's way out of your league morons" as he walked away. Although, he only got halfway down the steps when his phone started going off.

After putting the tray on the banister, he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced down, his eyebrow raising as he saw it was his secretary from work. He thought they all knew that he was not to be disturbed when he had a day off, especially when the last time he was called it ended up with him having to come in to work, destroying his family time with Mokuba and leading to over fifteen people being fired for being stupidly incompetent.

"Hello."

"Mr. Kaiba! Tea here."

"I know. It's called caller ID."

"Oh, right. Well I need to check something with you. I know you don't like being interrupted on your day off, but hell you're probably only reading one of your corny romances."

"I resent that."

"Whatever. It's important. You've doubled booked your meetings with the production department and the Black Crown Corp for Tuesday next week, and the press are hounding for a conference about the lab accident the other day that left two of our employees in hospital care, or at least a statement. I want to clear this up so I can go home."

Seto smiled, as he thought of Tea on the other end, thankful that she agreed to be his secretary after she left school. They used to be friends, well her and Yami were and them by default, but she was an excellent organizer, blunt, knew what she wanted and knew him quite well. Hell, she was one of the lucky people to know about his stupid romance novel obsession.

"_Excuse us!_"

The brunet jumped back just in time to see Tristan and Yugi go sprinting past, pausing only to grab their bags and shoes as they sprinted out the door, clutching their stomachs and crotches with agony. A smirk turned up on his face.

"And don't come back…"

"God Seto, who'd you feed laxatives this time?"

"Just some brats."

"Oh well, you'll get used to them eventually. Anyway, I want answers."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose before crossing his arm, turning sideways on the stairs. "The production department comes first, so keep them at nine, but I'll see if I can have them finished by ten, ten-thirty. Then move Black Crown to ten forty-five."

"But that interrupts your brunch date with Yami."

"Yami can shove it. Give him a call and see if he wants lunch with me and Noah on Monday."

"Yes sir. And the press?"

"Tell them to shove it too. I'll come in early and sort them out on Monday morning. I'll get Mokuba to drive himself to school again."

"Alright then, speaking of Noah, he's coming around soon. He has a surprise for you, something about a book by the author Katsuya Jonouchi… I think that was his name, anyway toodles!"

Seto was left with a dead phone line, his heart jumping up into his throat at the last words. Tea knew exactly who that author was, only his favourite ever! Katsuya Jonouchi was the most famous crime romance writer, and Seto was even more obsessed than normal with his books. Not that he showed it that often, he never showed it. He was a calm collected man who had the finer tastes in life.

With a grin, he turned to look up the stairs, only to see a tall blond figure staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wheeler! What the hell are you still doing here! That's not fair, you didn't eat the cake!"

"I'm amazed to hear the word fair come out of your mouth."

"What's this about the cake?" Seto closed his mouth as Mokuba came out of his room, his head cocked adorably to the side. "I think it was off big brother, those two got really sick after eating it."

"Oh..?" Seto swore under his breath. He hadn't quite thought up an excuse for those two.

"They must've eaten something bad before they came here," Joey suddenly jumped in, and Seto felt a small hint of gratitude go out to him. Not that much, he still hated the guy, but he was at least a little grateful.

"You're right, Seto wouldn't serve anything bad!"

Course not. Of course not! Seto wasn't a bad brother like that, not at all.

"I'm going back to play some more, you coming Joey?"

"Yeah," the blond was starting to walk down the stairs though, almost right beside Seto, "Just give me a moment."

As soon as Mokuba was gone, Joey paused on the step beside Seto, a smirk on his face.

"Don't think I owe you one Wheeler, I owe no one favors."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The blond took another step down the steps, and Seto felt himself tense up, but he refused to turn around. "Why don't you think of Mokuba for once? I mean, you drive away all of his friends. None of them really want to come here anymore, and he's too innocent to realise why."

"Piss off Wheeler," he snarled, "All of his 'friends' are perverted morons."

"You're the moron! Not every person wants to have a bit of slap and tickle with your brother when they walk past. He's just a bloody kid." Seto smirked as he heard the bad language finally come tumbling out. Joey wasn't exactly the most polite person ever.

"Oh? Then why have so many of his friend snapped and _tried _to attack me when I pressed them about it-"

He was cut off when he suddenly was yanked around by his shirt, the buttons popping open as he was pulled within an inch of a fuming Joeys face. He fought down the urge to blush as those honey brown eyes bore into his own. Unfortunately he was so distracted he managed to only just catch on to the next words out of the blond haired boys mouth.

"And then what did you do?" he all but demanded. Seto swallowed the lump in his throat before reaching up and grasping Joey's wrists, yanking them down and throwing them away from him. No one touched him like that, no one. Ignoring the fact that his shirt was wide open and he was giving Joey a good view of his chest -who cared? They were boys right? - he quickly answered.

"Kicked them in the nuts and threw them out. What? Do you think I'm some sort of weak girl? I'll have you know-"

"That you're a man, and can look after yourself blah blah blah!" Joey mocked as he turned around and began to re-button Seto's shirt. "You're still as oblivious as sin. Honestly, even Mokuba is more aware of everything than you."

"What!"

"Oh come off it! Look at you! You're what, twenty-five and look like you just stepped out of college filled to the brim with models. It's bloody unrealistic."

Seto felt another blush crawl up onto his cheeks, and he made a mental note to smack himself later for blushing _two times _in _one day_! That was ridiculous! But his mental tangent was called to a halt when he realised that Joey's hands were still against his chest… his _bare _chest and those honey brown orbs had captivated his attention wholly. They stood still, lost in each other for a good few moments, and Seto could feel himself leaning closer… and closer… and-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The brunet was shocked out of his daze by the pounding on the door, and quickly he pulled away from the blond, training his eyes on said door and forcing away the blush that was wanting to take up permanent residency on his stupid cheeks.

"Seeeetoooo!"

The door flew open to reveal a man in shirt and shorts, with bright green hair and a wicked grin on his face, the horribly drawn out name on his lips as he waltzed on it with a laugh.

The darling abomination Seto had inherited when his stepfather adopted him and Mokuba.

Noah.

"There you are! Ooh? Who's this? Never mind! Seto! I have a surprise for you! Come on! Lets go to the living room! You're going to love it so much! Honestly its the best book in town, well… not really… it hasn't been released yet but who cares! It's still brilliant! I, myself have a copy as well! Tea set it all up for me in exchange for some of my friend's numbers, you know the hot ones? I think one of them hit on you when you were drunk once… didn't get far… in fact a lot of them don't… you know you're really hot right? I bet you get all the girls, guys, whichever way you swing. I bet you're gay, you know? I mean, you don't really date girls… but then you could just be waiting for the one? No wait, I'm sure you've rang-a-tang-tanged with some girls before haven't you? Eh! Who cares! Except for all your fangirls…come on! I have to show you the surprise! Ooooh and we have so much to catch up on too! Talk now, surprise later? Or the other way around? I don't know!"

Seto didn't even have time to protest as he was dragged off. The last thing he saw was Joeys smiling face as he turned to go back upstairs, and he couldn't help but try to get out that the blond was going to molest his younger brother.

…

Seto forced back the fifth groan within thirty seconds as Noah still rambled on, some how finding time to not only talk but shovel down his fourth coffee, which in hindsight wasn't the smartest thing to give him, and god only knows what number cookie down his throat, and breathing was probably an option here. It was slightly horrifying yet intriguing to watch to be honest.

"So yeah! Dad also says hello, and is sorry once again for not being able to be here with us!"

"I know Noah. I talk to him every week."

"You do? So I probably didn't have to tell you about his adventure with the naked tribe and their herd of horny elephants from last week?"

"…no."

"Well why didn't you say that an hour ago!"

"I said it two hours ago."

"I said an hour, not two. Moron."

Seto had to resist the urge to bang his head against the coffee table, knowing that it was way too out of character to do so. And people get super anal when he was out of character. But he didn't stop from face palming himself. Hey! He was with his family! Cut the guy a break!

"Noah, I wonder for your sanity." He truly did. The boy was smart, but sometimes that smartness didn't quite have a limit and eventually turned into all out craziness. The boy was a true genius.

"Shut up! I'm the sanest one in the family!" Seto highly doubted that. "I have to run now. Was supposed to be at the hospital half-an-hour ago."

"Hospital? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine! The guy that had his gut rammed open with a telephone pole on the other hand…"

Like the blushes and groans, Seto had to force back the vomit rising in his throat at his stepbrothers to happy to be normal grin. He'd forgotten his brother's favourite past time was to watch surgeries and occasionally help out around the hospitals in general. And he thought he was sane…

"Well! It was good seeing you, take care now, bye bye then!"

"What about the book?"

"Oh right!" Noah stuck his tongue out as he plunged his hand into his pocket, rummaging around for a moment before managing to drag out a package wrapped up in a nice brown paper. "Here you go! See you later!"

And then he was gone, leaving Seto sitting there with the package.

He'd longed for this day forever. Well… not forever but for a very long time. He was madly in love with Katsuya Jonouchi, probably one of the greatest authors of all time. He loved his romance novels, and this author's crime romance ones were brilliant. He especially loved how the story revolved around the main character Jono … killing… all the other possible love interests his own love interest Seth could've had. He was now holding in his hand the fifth and second to last book in his hands.

"See you Mokuba!"

"Bye, Joey! See you later!"

Seto's head snapped up from where he'd been staring at the package with hungry eyes and within seconds he'd shoved the package in the side of his half open shirt before sprinting out the side lounge door towards the front gate, seeing Joey just making his way over to open it and leave.

"Joey?" Honey brown eyes looked up in time to see Seto walking around the corner of the house and the brunet was surprised to see a small smile appear on his face.

"Oh? Are you here to see me off?"

Seto was even more surprised at the surge of anger that raced through him, and within seconds he was standing in front of the taller boy and grabbing the front of his shirt, shaking him a few times as he angrily spat, "Like hell! I came to tell you to back the hell off of Mokuba."

Joey just gave him a raised eyebrow and the smile was even bigger, and that was when Seto realised how close they really were. Instantly he let go and turned his head away, refusing to look at the other boy.

"Why would I? I'm Mokuba's best friend, after all."

Seto bit his lip and looked at the ground, wondering if maybe… maybe the boy was right? Was he really Mokuba's best friend? He had silently endured his harassment for four years after all and not once did he try stopping him. He just took it and continued to smile. He even kept coming back despite Seto's continuous abusive behavior towards him.

"Hey, what's that?"

Seto shook himself out of his daze just in time to see Joey's hand come creeping towards him to grab the precious book. With a loud "Don't touch!" and a smack, Seto managed to ward off the eager blond.

"This belongs to someone important to me," he snapped, glaring menacingly at Joey. It was true, he really did think Katsuya was important to him, despite never having met him or her. It was a guys name… but they'd never declared their gender and Seto couldn't help but hope madly that it was a woman that he could maybe meet one day.

"Like a woman?"

"That's none of your business," Seto snapped, glaring with contempt at the nosy boy who just flicked a cheeky smile his way.

"You're right, it isn't." Seto felt that stupid blush come back when Joey suddenly came closer, almost so that they were touching and once again Seto realised just how much taller the blond eighteen year-old was than him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. "No one has the right to interfere with two people when they're-" he leaned that little bit closer, his lips barely centimeters away, "-in love."

Seto swallowed the lump in his throat desperately, trying to ignore the fact that he was almost too close for comfort, so much so that he could count the all of Joey's eyelashes as his eyes slid shut. "Are you telling me that no matter what happens between you and Mokuba, I have no say? I can't do anything?"

"And if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

The brunet felt his hands ball into fists as he resisted the urge to wipe that smirk of Joey's face as the blond turned away, his arms crossed.

"I will not allow that! It would hurt Mokuba too much. You don't know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you thought was your best friend…"

Joey turned back to him in surprise, his eyes wide. "And you do?"

"I…" Seto averted his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself as he forced out the words. "Yeah, yeah I do. And I never want my younger brother to go through that, especially not with you. No matter how much I want to deny it, you're his best friend… and he doesn't deserve to be hurt."

It made him jump when he felt a hand ghost over his cheek and he looked up in time to see the younger boy look down at the ground. "You have nothing to worry about… Seto. I'm in love with someone else." His honey brown eyes moved up to look at Seto; his face straight while Seto's was stunned.

That was until a smirk appeared on Seto's face.

"Oh? Even a pain in the ass like you is in love with someone?" He stepped closer, jabbing Joey in the chest multiple times. "So who is she huh? Who? Eh? Come on, you can tell me!"

"What? You jealous or something?"

"What! No!"

"Or are you actually showing a genuine curiosity in me for once?" Seto allowed a growl to rumble out of him, right before Joey once again moved even closer, one hand appearing to reach out to touch him. "How about you tell me what's in that package, and I'll tell you who I love. Deal?"

He mulled it over for a minute, using that time to wriggle out of reach of the blond before he sighed and nodded his head. "This… it belongs to someone who has my endless respect. It's Katsuya Jonouchi's latest book, that hasn't been released yet."

"That's all?"

"What!" Seto glared at the unimpressed blond. "'That's all?' Really? Katsuya Jonouchi is one of the most amazing authors of all time, I value her-" yes, he still clung on to the hope Katsuya was a girl, "-above everything else! She's an inspiration!"

"You really like that author that much?"

"Like? It's more like love. I think I love her."

It was Joey's turn to look stunned, but soon a smile appeared on his face. "So if this author came and asked you out, you would…?"

"I… I never really thought about it. I mean… yeah I like her…" he trailed off and tapped his chin, his brows furrowed as he wondered about the answer. What would he say? "Yeah. I'd say yes. I really want to get to know her."

He looked up in time to see Joey right in front of him, leaning down once again so their faces were that little bit too close. "Don't forget you said that," he whispered, his breath fanning against Seto's face. He gave him one more smile, this one making Seto's heart almost, _almost, _skip a beat before the younger one pulled away, disappearing out the gate as he left.

…

"Thanks for dinner Big Brother!"

Seto smiled as his younger brother sprinted out of the kitchen, leaving his dirty plate on the table for him to clean up. With a resigned, but good-natured sigh, the brunet picked up their plates to take to the sink; only to freeze as a sudden thought flew through his head.

Joey hadn't told him who he liked!

And now it was bugging him.

"Ugh! Why am I even thinking about that stupid dumb mutt! This is ridiculous!"

"Seto? Is something wrong?

The brunet gasped and turned around, stunned by Mokuba's sudden reappearance. "No! Everything's alright!"

"Oh, okay!" Mokuba grinned before he held up his hand in a farewell type of wave. "I'm just going to head over to Joey's house! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

"Sure! Be sa-" Seto cut himself off when he realised just what Mokuba sent. He lunged forward; grabbing the boy's shirt and dragging him back, unable to stop his lip curling up into one of absolute disgust. "Why the hell are you going to Wheelers house?" He wasn't normally this terse with his brother, but he wasn't going to let him strut around late at night to see Joey Wheeler of all people!

"He forgot his notebook," Mokuba explained, holding up a green book, a smile on his face. "We have a test on Monday so I thought he might want it for over the weekend!"

Seto froze as those words went through his head, followed by another train of thought. If a sweet, adorable, naive boy like Mokuba went out at night then… then… certain people on the streets like their victims all innocent and sweet! And then Mokuba could quite possibly be molested if not… Seto couldn't even think like that. It was too horrible. But then… then after _that _Mokuba would go on and see Joey and Joey might try to make it all better by doing _that _and then he'd be able to have his wicked way with Mokuba while the boy had no idea what was going on because he was too innocent and naive and there would be nothing Seto could do about it!

He yanked the book out of Mokuba's hands and threw it to the ground in his anger. This was all part of Joey's plan! Leave the book behind so that Mokuba would come over that night, and earlier that afternoon was probably just an attempt to get Seto to trust him.

"No Mokuba. Its late, I'll take it for you." He gave Mokuba a forced smile. "Why don't you draw me a map?"

"Sure!"

He'd just finished putting on his shoes and hoodie to fight off the cold when he heard Mokuba come bounding down the stairs, chattering on about something. With a smile, he stood up ready to receive his brother when he accidentally dropped the notebook. Quickly he reached down to grab it, only to freeze when he saw the handwriting. Instantly he recognized it, his mind buzzing back to the front page of his new book where an envelope had contained the original draft of the story directly from Katsuya Jonouchi.

No bloody way.

Without another second to waste, Seto picked up the book, snatched the map off of Mokuba and burst through door out onto the street.

It couldn't be true… but the proof was right there! Joey Wheeler and Katsuya Jonouchi had the same handwriting.

It took only ten minutes or so for him to reach Joey's house, and he was soon throwing open the gate and racing down the path, pausing only once to make sure it was the right house before he slammed his hand down on the doorbell, trying hard to regain his composure. When there was no reply though he reached forward and tried the doorknob, surprised when he found out it was unlocked.

"Joey?" he called out as he opened it, taking a look inside. "Joey? You're here aren't you? I'm coming in."

"Seto? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

The brunet glanced up to see a half-naked Joey, wrapped in only a towel while drying his hair with another standing in front of him. In normal circumstances, Seto would've been flushing red and desperately averting his eyes, but not even the well-built body of a clearly good-looking guy could distract Seto.

"Joey, are you… Katsuya Jonouchi?"

Joey's eyes went wide for a moment, before he glanced down and sighed. "There's no point standing here to talk bout it, get inside. No one else is home right now."

Another few minutes later, a now clothed Joey opened the door to the study for Seto, allowing the slightly in awe brunet to wander in. Of course, it only took a few seconds when said brunet spotted a whole bunch of paper lying on the desk in front of them.

"This is Katsuya Jonouchi's plot notes for the next installment!" he cried as he grabbed one stack excitedly before his eyes went onto the next, which he also eagerly held up. "And this is an unpublished short story!" His shoulders slumped slightly though. "You really are Katsuya aren't you?" he whispered as he turned to look at the silent Joey. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blond released a sigh, his eyes closing in almost defeat. "You already hate me because of Mokuba. I thought if you found out that your favourite author was me… well I don't know. I just didn't think you'd take it well."

"Argh! That's the park of you I can't stand the most! You're so stupid and noble," Seto snarled, but his excitement over being in the presence of _Katsuya Jonouchi _won out over his anger. "But you are Katsuya Jonouchi… and that's a whole different story. I kind of have the desire to throw myself into your arms…"

"W-what!"

"Oh come on!" Seto sighed dramatically as he sidled closer so they were only a meter away. "If you're in love with someone, you should know how I feel!"

Joey appeared to be taken aback by Seto's reasoning, but it truly scared the brunet when a rather sly grin appeared on the blonds face, right before his hand shot out and grabbed Seto's wrist, the other hand wrapping around his waist and pulling him against his chest with a "You're right" on his lips.

There was a dead silence for a moment, the only sound their heavy breathing as Seto tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was currently being held by Joey freaking Wheeler… and he was liking it!

"I don't like it. The idea of you being in love with someone else."

"Oh? And whys that Seto?" Said brunet shivered at the almost purr. Who knew this blond haired street punk could be so… alluring.

"Really?" A look of disbelief was on Seto's face as he raised an eyebrow. "You're Katsuya Jonouchi, why the hell wouldn't I be jealous?" He was surprised by the disgruntled groan that came out of Joey's mouth as he dropped his head on Seto's shoulder, sighing loudly again. Ignoring him though, Seto pressed on. "She must be rebellious to catch your attention, considering your type of writing. She must not think twice about doing wicked things."

"You got that right."

"And she must be stunningly beautiful to have been able to capture your attention."

"You have no idea."

Joey tightened his hold on Seto, burying his nose in the curve between the brunet's neck and shoulders, making Seto squirm and be brought back to reality, away from where his head was going off on a little tangent.

"Get off me. I don't want to hear this."

"No! Seto! I need you to hear this!" Seto was stunned by the boy's sudden confidence and relaxed his arms, allowing himself to be dragged back into a tight hug, "Look, earlier today I asked what you'd say if Katsuya Jonouchi asked you out…"

Seto let out a gasp as the blond pulled back before lightly grabbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger, angling it up to face him. Blue eyes clashed with honey brown, and Seto's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the raging passion in those golden orbs, the passion aimed directly at him.

"I love you Seto."

"Wait a minute-"

"No, I won't."

And then Seto was officially silenced by a soft pair of lips crashing down on his, and he was sent spiraling down into a pit of nothing but pleasure as his brain melted into a pile of goo. He felt Joey's hands fall from his face as he pressed their lips even tighter together, and he shuddered as they slid down to grasp his upper arms. All to soon though, the blond pulled away, leaving Seto dazed.

"I've been holding back because I thought I'd hurt Mokuba," he briefly explained before he was kissing Seto again, filling the brunet back up with the fire he was beginning to crave.

That's when reality decided to rear its ugly head.

"Joey!" Seto all but yelled as he tore himself away, not getting that far with Joey's death grip on him.

"Look! We both feel the same way, what's the problem?"

"Who the bloody hell said we felt the same way!" The furious and embarrassed brunet almost screeched, loosing all the politeness as he glared at Joey. He tried using his hands on Joey's chest to push himself away, but the blond was too strong. "I mean, we're both men for crying out loud!"

Honey brown eyes seemed to frown in confusion. "But I'm Katsuya Jonouchi, the object of your eternal effecting…"

"That's not bloody fair!" Yep, all restrictions on language were gone now as Seto once again tried pulling away, even leaning back to get as far as possible. "You bastard! You can't use that against me!"

"I don't care, as long as I can make you mine," Joey purred as he just leaned closer, smiling slightly as their lips came closer and closer and-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Joey? Do you have a guest?"

Both boys eyes flew open, and Joey was quickly pulling away to glance over at the door, a frown on his face as he left the flustered Seto standing there trying to catch his breath.

"What is it brother?"

Wait, Joey had a brother? Seto frowned as he stared at the blond. Why was he never aware of this?

"I just got home. I brought burgers." The door opened up to show who was on the other side, a man with pure white hair and a cheeky smile. Although, that was soon wiped off his face as soon as he saw a stunned Seto. "Are… are you… Seto Kaiba?"

Seto felt his whole world fall down around him as he looked at the other man. "P-Pegasus?" Memories of the white haired man dressed up in the school uniform that Mokuba and Joey had been wearing earlier that day flashed through his head and he tried to desperately get rid of them. Was Pegasus really… Joey's brother? He was too deep in thought to see the concerned look from Joey, but not enough to hear Pegasus open his big gob.

"Kaiba-boy! It really is you! How long has it been? After we parted ways after school… I always wondered what you'd been up too! Besides running KaibaCorp of course! What are you doing here?"

But once again Seto was too busy caught up in the… horrible flashbacks of what _had _happened to make them lose contact to reply, and he wasn't aware he was shaking on the outside until Joey suddenly stood in front of him, knocking him out of his horrible thoughts.

"Seto is my friends brother. He was just dropping off something that I'd left at their house."

Pegasus seemed surprised for a minute before another smile lit up his features and he looked around Joey at Seto. "Oh! Well then this is such a good coincidence isn't it Kaiba-boy! Maybe us being reunited means we can be friends once again!"

"_Friends_?"

Both Joey and Pegasus looked at Seto in worry, not used to the amount of venom that the one word held. Seto looked up from where he'd been glaring at the floor, the glare intensifying as he stared hard at Pegasus.

"How can you even think to bloody say that? After what you did, after _betraying _me like that… I felt so wretched, so miserable after what you did… and you think that a simple 'Hey! How's it going?' is going to make it all better? Guess again!"

And then he ran out, ignoring the cries of Joey as he left the house, trying to fight away the haunting memories.

…

For once Seto was glad that he'd decided not to wear one of his usual trench coats, and instead had worn a practical hoodie.

Because as he sat there on a park bench in the middle of the park under the only lit up street lamp, trying hard not to hyperventilate and cry as he fought back those stupid memories of his, he realised just how bloody cold it was late at night in the middle of autumn.

He heard the sound of footsteps, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Joey approaching him, obviously only having stopped to throw on a thin green jacket over his white shirt, and the way his cheeks were slightly red showed he'd been clearly sprinting after the older man.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and Pegasus?" he asked, and Seto felt his heart clench before he glanced up at the curious boy.

"Wheeler, Crawford… why are your last names different?"

"He's my stepbrother. My Mum remarried."

Seto smiled bitterly at the thought, but quietly pushed it aside as he thought of what to tell the boy. Joey did deserve the truth… but was he really willing to let those memories resurface just so the kid could have a better understanding as to why he was so horribly tormented by seeing that white haired man?

"Pegasus was the Student Council President when we were at school, and I really looked up to him. Because I was his secretary we got to know each other over time and eventually we became really close friends." Seto felt his hand tightened around his fist as he bit out the next part. "But then one day… Pegasus… he wanted more and he…" Seto couldn't finish as the images of Pegasus molesting him overwhelmed him, but the way he left his sentence hanging seemed to get through to Joey and he heard the stunned gasp.

"I never would've thought that the best friend who betrayed you was… was my brother."

Without thinking, Seto stood up and offered Joey a small smile. "Look, I'm sorry for causing a scene back there. I'm fine now."

"Wait here. I'll go sort him out."

Seto felt his blood freeze as Joey slipped his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, starting to be swallowed up by the shadows. He had no idea what the boy meant, but by the sound and tone of his voice, it really didn't sound good. Quickly, he stood up and began to take chase, catching up to the other and grabbing his shoulder within seconds.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Are you covering for him?"

"What? No-"

"I can't forgive him for what he did to you Seto, I can't."

Seto took a step back, his eyes wide and he felt suddenly vulnerable for some reason as one hand came up to clasp his other arm across his stomach. "Why… why are you so angry?"

The look of disbelief on Joey's face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Have you seriously forgotten? Seto, I love you dammit!"

"Are you serious?" Seto let his hand fall away and he took a slightly menacing step forward. "I thought you were taking the piss out of me! I'm older than you moron! And I'm a man!"

"So… would you hate Katsuya Jonouchi because he was a younger man?"

"No! My feelings are neither that superficial or half-hearted like that!"

"Neither is mine."

Seto let out a small cry as Joey's hands were back on his upper arms and he was pulling the brunet into a kiss, more fiery and passionate than the last two. It didn't take long for Seto to give in, his eyes sliding closed as his hands settled on Joey's chest while he immersed himself in the kiss, desperate and craving for more of whatever it was this blond boy seemed to practically ooze. He fought back a moan when Joey's tongue gently nudged his closed lips, and he began to part them as one of the blond's hands stroked his hip and began to lift up his shirt, brushing the skin there…

A sudden image of Mokuba's innocent smiling face burst in front of eyes.

"No!" With all of his strength he pushed a surprised Joey away from him, his head bowing as he stared at the ground. "No, we can't do this! If you and I have this kind of relationship it'll hurt Mokuba!" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of his younger brother. "You're just doing the same thing as Pegasus, Joey."

"The same?"

Mokuba was too important to Seto, and he wanted Joey to stay a good friend to him. Mokuba needed a friend like him. "The same. That time that Pegasus forced me to-"

"That's not the same!" Joey protested, and Seto felt some of his self-control wearing down and tears sting his eyes. He pushed away from the taller boy; his eyes tightly closed as he tried to run, only to whimper quietly when a hand grabbed him just above his elbow and kept him stuck in place.

Only his pride stopped him from dropping to his knees and crying.

"See unlike with Pegasus, you're in love with me. Aren't you? That's why you're not really resisting me. Seto, you really love me too."

Seto's eyes flew open.

"I hate you!"

Instantly Seto felt Joey let go, and a mixture of pain and relief washed over him.

"I misjudged you, Joey."

And for the second time he was running away.

…

He sat staring at the wall, not really knowing how much time had passed. His romance book lay on the table in front of him, long forgotten and the only real sound was the ticking of the clock. Mokuba had gone out with Noah, something about watching some guy get brain surgery and lunch, but he hadn't really paid them any attention, only waved in their direction as they left.

Everything that happened last night was still playing on his mind.

Sure, he knew that there was no comparison between Joey and Pegasus, none whatsoever. And it was his own stubbornness that had made him spill out that he hated him. But to tell him he loved him? That would be betraying Mokuba, and Mokuba was worth more to him than anything in the world.

"Hello?"

Seto's head shot up to stare at the doorway, surprised to see none other than his cousin, Yami, standing there, looking over at him in concern.

"Huh, what are you doing here?"

"Noah and Mokuba called. They said you might need to be checked up on."

"I'm fine."

The brunet went back to staring at the spot on the wall again, ignoring his cousin who rolled his eyes and made his way over to sit down beside him. There was silence for a long minute, before Yami reached out and picked up the new book Seto got, the one written by Joey. He examined the cover for a moment before his eyebrows rose.

"You know, I heard from Tea this morning. She said this author wasn't going to write anymore."

That got Seto's attention.

"What!"

"Yeah, something about not being able to write, or losing his muse or something like that." Yami shrugged as he placed the book down, oblivious to the stare he was getting from his cousin. "Damn shame too. Was looking forward to the last book; Tea gave me a copy of this one as well. Finished it last night, I think you'll really enjoy it."

By the last sentence Yami realised he was talking to himself and looked up just in time to hear the front door slam. Deciding that there wasn't much point in leaving because he really couldn't be bothered, he heaved himself out of the chair and made his way to the kitchen for some good old food raiding.

…

"Joey!"

Seto didn't hesitate to throw open the door as he marched in the room, obviously surprising the tall blond who was lying on his bed, his head turning to look up at the aggravated brunet with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it true you can't write novels anymore?" Seto all but demanded, towering over the blond for once as his hands curled into fists. It seemed they always did whenever he was around the annoying blond, but he shook the thought aside, choosing to stare intensely at Joey instead.

"You…" Joey paused and sat up, rubbing the side of his head as he closed his eyes in what seemed to be annoyance. "You reject me personally, but when it comes to Katsuya Jonouchi you seemed to just love getting all riled up and heartfelt."

Seto flinched at the hard look Joey sent his way, and he couldn't help but realise that it was the first time he'd ever seen Joey look so angry and cold, at least in his direction.

"I guess the only one you actually love _is _Katsuya Jonouchi."

"Joey, I-"

"Please leave." When Seto just stood there, Joey's face turned up into a snarl. "What part of 'get the hell out' don't you understand!"

"Joey…" Seto was surprised at the other male's behavior, and felt himself tremble slightly. It was so odd to see Joey like this, so cold and ruthless. It scared him slight.

"I guess I really am like my brother aren't I?" the blond mumbled as he stood up, walking towards Seto and once again taking the brunets chin between his thumb and forefinger. "If you want to run, you'd better do it now. If you don't, I don't know what I might do."

It was Seto's eyes who slid shut first as he saw Joey lean in, and his brain just about sky rocketed as their lips touched once again, and every feeling Seto had tried to force away came bursting forward, eager to jump out and wrap around the two males, just to pull them closer. Although, his eyes did open slightly when he felt Joey push them towards the bed, and widen considerably as they crashed down, Joey lying completely on top of him.

"J-Joey!"

But the blond just gave him an impassive yet smoldering look as his hand trailed down to cup Seto's crotch, squeezing it gently before his fingers glided up to undo the button and fly.

"N-No! Stop!" Seto protested, his hand flying down to grab Joey's and wrench it away. But the blond just smirked at the older man and battered his hand to the side, returning back to Seto's crotch and beginning to stroke it through the thin material it was covered by.

"What's the matter? If you don't put up a real fight, I'm going to take you…" the blond purred, smirking as Seto gasped and withered underneath him, his cheeks flushing an adorable red as his eyes slid shut.

But they flew open seconds later and he sat up, slamming his hands into Joey's unmoving chest. "No, we can't! If we go any further… I won't be able to love only Mokuba." He ignored Joey's small gasp as he turned his head away, leaning back on his elbows and trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks. "I mean, my eyes already follow you more than Mokuba when you're around, and even when we're eating dinner I can't help but ask all about you-" he was thankful when Joey sat back between his legs, allowing him to sit up and stretch his arms out enough to rest on his hands instead of elbows, "-because I just love hearing about you." His eyes wandered down Joey's arm as it pressed lightly against his bent leg before he followed it back up to see the owner gazing down at him intently. "What's wrong, Joey?"

"Do you not realise that you just made a major confession to me?" he asked, sighing quietly as he closed his eyes before reopening them with a fiery gaze. "Just tell me one thing. How do you feel about me? Me, Joey Wheeler, not Katsuya Jonouchi. If you tell me… I promise to give up on you."

Seto was stunned for a moment, his heart jumping up into his head and pummeling his brain. What could he tell the persistent boy? Should he really say how he… how he felt?

Biting his lip, Seto glanced down at the bed and took a deep breath. "I… I love you." He glanced up, seeing the captivated look on Joeys face. "I love you, Joey Wheeler, for that man you are."

"You finally said it." Seto's eyes widened as Joey leant forward, a smile on his face. "I won't ever let you go now. Let's be happy… together."

He began to lean in for a kiss this time, and Seto instantly freaked out, dipping his head down and closing his eye. Although he was shocked when he felt Joey's soft lips press against his forehead, right before he lashed out and slammed his hand into the immovable appendage known as Joey's shoulder.

"You just said you'd give up!"

Joey's laugh at smile made small butterflies erupt in Seto, making him have to fight down the keen side of him wanting to be pressed against this young, blond god on top of him.

"Of course I was lying! I've been controlling myself for so long, there is no way in hell I could give up now when I know you feel the same way!"

"You bastard! You tricked me!"

"I even love how oblivious you are sometimes."

"What!"

"Seto," honey brown stared deep into ice blue, "I love you too."

The brunet's eyes widened, right before Joey's hand came up and cupped the side of his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. And once again Seto felt his heart soar, right before combusting as Joey's tongue slid easily into his mouth, touching every part of him and sending him into a world of nothing but pleasure. That turned into full-blown desire as Joey pushed them back down onto the bed and chest brushed against chest, and groin grazed over groin. He felt his fingers tingling, wanting to crawl up and tangle themselves in those luscious blond locks, but he forced down the need.

He still couldn't do this!

"Joey… we can't go any further…" he whispered as his hands flew up to clutch his shoulders, whether to stop him or hold on, he didn't know.

But Joey ignored him, silencing him instead with a kiss that made him gasp at his fingers got their wish, tangling into Joey's hair as he reciprocated the steamy tongue loving. He was okay with this maybe, the kissing was fine but… his train of thought left him as a hand crawled up under his shirt, making him moan and clutch Joey to him tighter. The feeling of Joey's hot hand against his cool skin sent tremors down his spine, and he felt the blond attack his mouth with a greater force than before, his tongue stroking and playing with every surface that it could reach before his teeth grabbed onto Seto's tongue, and he began to suck on it while stroking the rest of the muscle with his own, his hands still exploring all of the brunets torso, and brushing a few times over the sensitive nipples.

Seto was in heaven.

A few more protests later, and two shirts hitting the ground made Seto realise that this… this was really happening.

And for some reason, as Joey began to ground himself against him with so much passion that it left the brunet gasping and moaning incoherently, he was beginning to think this might just be okay.

…

It was the calm before the storm really.

Seto sat on one side of the bed, his shirt and boxers back on as he wrapped his arms around himself. Joey was on the other side, only wearing a pair of pants, as he seemed to wait patiently for Seto to say something.

Not that the brunet knew what to say. It had been so odd, the whole experience. He'd enjoyed it, damn had he enjoyed it, and it had been so different from when Pegasus had touched him. Sure, Joey got way further then Pegasus did, but the way the blond _touched _him was just so… wonderful, nice, loving, everything he wanted and more. But he felt so wrong, knowing that he'd literally just screwed his little brother's best friend, he'd just betrayed Mokuba. The one thing he'd never wanted to do.

"I was swept away," he whispered, and the way the bed moved he knew that Joey was intensely listening. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling absolutely horrible. "What should I say to Mokuba?"

Joey turned to face him, his eyes kind and voice filled with concern. "Seto-"

"Joey? Are you there?"

"Pegasus?"

The blond was up off the bed as Seto yanked up the blankets just in case the other man walked in. He wasn't exactly comfortable with this situation really.

"I won't come in, I know you don't want to see me, but please listen? About me and Seto… back then I wasn't trying to get close to him simply out of curiosity or as a joke. I chose the wrong was to convey my feelings, but I really did feel pure affection for Seto. I just don't want you to misunderstand that."

"Pegasus…"

"It might be to late to ask for forgiveness, but I want you to at least know that much."

Seto felt a small smile come over his face, "Pegasus…" and he looked to the door much like Joey, waiting patiently for the footsteps to be heard leaving. It was hard to believe that the man would come right out and say that, and as he looked down at his hands, Seto couldn't help but forgive the white haired male, a little bit. Not much, but a little.

"Why don't you just say it honestly? Like him?" The brunets head shot up to stare at Joey like he was crazy. "If you explain your true feelings to Mokuba, I think he'll understand." Joey knelt on the bed, placing his face close up to Seto's. "After all, he is my friend."

He smiled again, but this time in favor of Joey. "After all, he is my brother."

"Well, then there's no problems right?" Suddenly the blond stood up and looked at the door, a devilish smile on his face. "That's how it is!" he called just as the door swung open.

Only to show Mokuba.

"_Mokuba!_" Seto practically screamed, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here!"

The short boy grinned at his brother, a cheeky smile on his face. "I came to see how Joey was doing, but it looks like I'm interrupting something!"

"What? No! Not at all! There's a perfect explanation for this-"

"Mokuba, please listen," Joey sighed as he got off the bed, instantly silencing Seto. "We want to have serious relationship."

"Joey! What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to tell him honestly?"

"But that doesn't mean _now_!"

The two older men were silenced by a giggle from the doorway, and they turned to see Mokuba shaking his head as he laughed at them. "Guys, I understand. You two are going out, right? I could tell by the way you were acting." Mokuba's innocent eyes trained on his brother. "Good for you Seto, its about time. The person I like right now is a man too, so I know how you feel." Those eyes then turned to Joey, and the two were surprised to see an intense fire in them. "Joey, take care of my brother. Don't hurt him." The fire was gone and the innocent kid was back again in a second. "I'm going to head home now, see you later!"

The door swung closed.

Joey turned to Seto, a grin on his face. "Isn't that great? He understood!"

"That might be great, but the rest isn't!" Seto cried before he dropped his head, looking rather dejected as his hands clenched together tightly. "After all the trouble I went through to chase off all those good for nothing losers who tried to get near Mokuba, for nothing!"

The blond groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're really oblivious. Those guys who followed Mokuba home, they were all after you!" He saw Seto's confused face but turned away, crossing his arms. "Well, that ended up inspiring the Jono Chronicles, so maybe I should be grateful."

"What do you mean?"

"Jono, the blood-thirsty killer of the Jono Chronicles, is like my alter ego." Joey looked over his shoulder at the man on the bed, his face completely serious. "I couldn't actually kill the people who tried to get close to you, so I ended up writing it instead. And somehow it ended up being a best-seller."

Seto's mouth fell open in absolute shock, his eyes wide as he stared at the blond. "Are you saying the reason you were going to end the series was because I rejected you?"

"That's right. Without you, these novels would never have been written. One could say that _you _created Katsuya Jonouchi."

Seto was suddenly grinning madly as practically jumped up and down on the bed in excitement. He wasn't normally one to be so childish, but seriously! That was probably the best pickup line in the history of existence! If he hadn't already given himself in the form of sex to Joey, then he'd be on his hands and knees begging for Joey to just take him right then and there.

"Calm down. I'm not sure how to deal with being jealous of Katsuya Jonouchi yet."

Seto's eyes softened considerably as he slid off the bed and walked up behind his… lover before reaching out and placing a hand on the well-toned chest, pressing on him to turn around, which Joey did. He was obviously surprised, but was even more shocked when Seto stretched out his neck and gently kissed the blond.

"Don't be jealous," he whispered. "You're also Katsuya Jonouchi, but its you, Joey Wheeler, I love the most."

The twinkling eyes and gorgeous smile that appeared on the taller boys face made Seto's heart skip a beat, and as he was pulled into another more passionate kiss and wrapped up in Joey's embrace, he couldn't help but think.

Think that it was true

* * *

**Yes, Seto loves corny romances. That has always been my dream idea about him.**

**So I hope you enjoyed that. There might be some questions maybe, and if I don't cover them below then you're welcome to ask!**

**With Pegasus and Joey being brothers, I know that is creepy as hell! But I didn't know who to put in, as I didn't want a father to have be Seto's old 'flame' because you know, thats just too old so I thought a brother. And recently I finished watching some Yugioh from Duelist Kingdom, and I hated Pegasus for a while there but loved him saying "Kaiba-boy!"! On the plus side, it's only through marriage!**

**Yes I changed lots of dialogue to suit the characters, despite how OOC I made Seto. But oh well, its not too bad in my opinion.**

**Also it really did come to my attention that the roles really should have been switched. Seto was definitely Shunsuke, and Joey was Chisato. But I didn't really feel like going with the norm. Honestly, Mokuba was pretty self explanatory as Riju, but if I really wanted I could have put Serenity in there if I wanted Joey as Chisato but no. To me, Seto always seemed just a little more protective of Mokuba than Joey did of Serenity, and it just kind of fueled this. I've also always wanted to write a Seto uke fiction, and this was really kind of it. I mean, I plan on doing more, and I'm not usually a JoeySeme, SetoUke type of girl, but I thought why not! Just for once! I guess if you don't like it, you don't like it and there is nothing I can do about that. **

**Oh! And lastly with the ages! I don't know about any of you, but here in New Zealand its kinda considered wrong for a man/woman of twenty five to be dating a person of eighteen. I know, it's only seven years difference, but we don't really consider it to be right until they're at least twenty, or nineteen if pushing it. And considering I'm a New Zealander writing this, I want to use all the rules and restrictions (Not the right term but oh well) that I grew up with.**

**So if you want anything else answered, please ask! I promise to be nice and not mean like I think I was above, but seriously! Ask away!**

**And if you didn't like it, I'm sorry. But I guess you win some, you lose some!**


End file.
